The technical field includes systems and methods for monitoring user well being, and more specifically monitoring user status on a remote basis.
It is often necessary to monitor the well being of others. For example, because they lack the mature judgment and experience of adults, it is generally desirable to be able to monitor the well being of children. Similarly, it may be desirable to monitor the well being of adults who are physically or mentally infirm and, therefore, lack the wherewithal to protect themselves from harm. However, it is often difficult or impossible to monitor the well being of others on a personal and direct basis for an extended period of time.
Monitoring on a remote basis allows a supervisor to monitor the well being of others while minimizing the time and effort required. Remote monitoring allows the supervisor to attend to other activities or tasks while maintaining awareness of those to be monitored. Additionally, remote monitoring provides a supplemental means for monitoring when monitoring is conducted primarily on a personal and direct basis.
However, the current systems and methods for remote monitoring are not multi-functional in application.
A subscription system and method for monitoring user well being is disclosed. The system, and corresponding method, comprise a user monitor module adapted to be mounted on a user""s body, the user monitor module providing a first indication of user well being, the first indication having a threshold value. The system and method also comprise a receiver module operably coupled to the user monitor module, the receiver module receiving the first indication and generating a secondary indication when the threshold value is reached, and a supervisory module operably coupled to at least the receiver module, wherein the supervisory module receives the secondary indication and informs a supervisor that the threshold value has been reached.
In an embodiment, the receiver module comprises a threshold adjustment module that provides for adjustment of the threshold value of the first indication, a tamper code module adapted to receive a code that arms and disarms the alert module and a display module that provides a display related to the received first indication. The system also comprises the supervisory module operably coupled to at least the receiver module, wherein the supervisory module receives the secondary indication and informs a supervisor that the threshold value has been reached.
In another embodiment, the user monitor module comprises an alert module adapted to generate an alarm upon tampering of the user monitor module and a detection module that detects the occurrence of one or more events related to the well being of the user. The detection module comprises a location detector, a user skin temperature detector, a user pulse detector, an acceleration detector, a water detector, and a glucose detector. The system also comprises the receiver module operably coupled to the user monitor module, the receiver module receiving the first indication and generating a secondary indication when the threshold value is reached. The receiver module comprises a threshold adjustment module that provides for adjustment of the threshold value of the first indication, a tamper code module adapted to receive a code that arms and disarms the alert module and a display module that provides a display related to the received first indication. The system also comprises a supervisory module operably coupled to at least the receiver module, wherein the supervisory module receives the secondary indication and informs a supervisor that the threshold value has been reached.
In another embodiment, the subscription system comprises a subscription module operably coupled to one of the receiver module and the supervisory module. The subscription module comprises means for allowing interactions with one or more customers, means for allowing the one or more customers to select subscription services, means for creating, storing and updating a profile for one or more of the one or more customers and means for protecting privacy of data contained in the profile. The subscription services may be tiered in levels of service, wherein the levels of service relate to geographical coverage, types of monitoring and alert options. A subscription fee may be calculated and charged based on the level of service selected by the customer and on a flat rate, a pro rata rate or a combination of a flat rate and a pro rata rate.
Other aspects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.